A Fateful Journey
by dr128107
Summary: 16 year old Matt begins his new journey with his newly found friend Vulpix as they travel across the region of Johto and experience the opportunities to become a Pokémon trainer, build strong friendships and to live in the world of exciting Pokémon as their journey goes on...


Chapter 1: My First Day

"Matt come on! Your going to be late if you don't get out of bed."

"Okay Mom I'm coming. Hang on!" Ben said slowly getting out of bed.

_Hello I'm Matt I'm 16 years old an I'm 5'9 with black hair my Mother's name is Jessica and we live in Azalea Town today is when I start my Pokémon Journey._

As he got up and walked over to his closest he started to think who he should pick for his starter.

"Wait I don't have time for that right now. I have to get dressed." So he put on a blue shirt with red stripes going around it and a pair of black pants. As he walked down stairs he saw his mom waiting by the front door.

"Good morning Ben. How did you sleep?" Jessica asked with a smile on her face.

"I slept pretty good. I cant wait till I start my journey today." Matt replied happily.

"Well then lets go to the Professor and go get you started." Jessica said walking out the door.

"Wait mom!" He said quickly putting on his shoes and running out the door to catch up. They both went to go see the Professor and when they got there he was standing there waiting for them to arrive.

"Well good morning Matt are you excited?" The Professor said greeting Matt.

"Good morning Professor, yes I am!" Replied Matt.

"Well then come here and see what there is."

Matt walked to the Professor and found him standing next to three Pokémon balls.

The professor pointing to the first one

"This one here is a Mudkip." He pointed to the next one. "This one is a Treecko." And then pointed to the last one. "And this one is a Torchic. Now you may choose which one you would like to have to start your journey." The professor said with an eager face.

"I don't know who to pick. Would it be okay if I think about it before I choose?" Matt said with a puzzled look.

"Yes! Take all the time you need come back here when you make your choice." The professor replied. Matt them left the lab and started walking through the forest outside his little town and began thinking.

"Who should I pick? I like all three of them. Man why is it so hard to choose." Matt then heard what sounded like a cry of pain so he ran toward the sound and as he got closers the cries of pain grew more and more until he found a baby Vulpix with some slashes and brushes being attack by a small group of Nidoran's. "Hey leave that Vulpix alone!" yelled Matt as he ran towards the Nidoran's trying to chase them away. But instead, he got hit with a poison sting so he grabbed the Vulpix, holding it next to his chest to try and protect it as they kept shooting him with their poison stings.

The Vulpix then looked up at Matt seeing that he was trying to help protect her and she then let out a large cry with her remaining strength causing the Nidoran's to flee. Matt looking at the badly injured Vulpix asked, "Are you okay? Come on let's go get you some help." Matt with tears falling from his eyes and barely able to stand slowly carrying the Vulpix as she let out cries of pain. "I'm sorry just hold on a little longer." Matt whimpered with the tears clouding his vision. He slowly limped his way back to the Poké Center in the middle of his town. As he was running out of strength, he was beginning to black out. When he got to the front of the town, he collapsed.

Someone saw him and yelled for help and everyone looked over to see what was going on and saw Matt on the ground. Everybody ran to help and got the Vulpix to the Poké Center and Matt to the hospital to recover. The Vulpix was the first to recover and was sent free but she ran to the hospital to see Matt and to thank him for protecting her. When she got there, the workers would not allow her to enter. She dropped her ears and got upset walking away and curling up by a pillar. Someone walked up to her and said, "Hey little one whats the matter?" The guy asked with curiosity. She then looked at the hospital and back at him with a sad face.

"Oh I see. They wont let you in." The guy said and the Vulpix nodded with a tear in her eye "Hey its okay. Is there somebody that you want to go see inside?" The guy replied. The Vulpix looked up at him and nodded yes. "Well then let's go see this person." The guy said with a smile on his face. Vulpix jumped up with joy and followed him inside. They eventually found Matt's room and knocked on the door to see if he was there.

"Come in!" A voice yelled. So they went in the room to find Matt asleep and his Mom sitting next to him.

"Hello Professor I wasn't expecting to see you again." Jessica said with a surprised look on her face.

"Hello Jessica how is Matt doing? I heard what happened." The Professor asked.

"He's doing fine. He just needs to rest." She replied "Oh who's that behind you Professor?" She asked with curiosity.

" I think this is the Vulpix that Matt rescued from the Nidoran's and I believe she wanted to thank him." Said the professor looking at Vulpix. She looked straight at Matt and walked over to his bed. She hopped on and she slowly walk over to his face smelled him and laid down and curled up on his chest.

" I think Matt just found his first pokémon Professor!" Jessica said with a joyful look.

"I would agree. So once Matt gets better and leaves here he can start on his journey with Vulpix if he wishes. Well I must be going. I have some stuff I need to get done. Have a good day." The Professor said while leaving the room.

"Okay bye! See you again soon." Jessica responded "I guess I should get going too. It's getting late. Bye my Matt." Jessica said in a soft tone kissing his forehead and heading home. A few hours later Matt started to wake up still feeling drained but then he noticed that something was on his chest as he looked with curiosity; he saw Vulpix asleep.

"Hello there. How long have you been here? Are you feeling better?" asked Matt. Vulpix woke up as she felt him move and looked at him. Letting out a sound of happiness and becoming full of energy.

_(the door opened and the nurse walk in)_

"Well look who's awake how did you sleep?" The nurse asked.

"Pretty good but still sore and it's hard to move." Matt said as he started to sit up in the bed.

"Okay let me give you something to help with the pain." Said the nurse walking over to the cabinet. "You know that Vulpix has been here for a couple of hours now, just sleeping on you keeping you company."

" Wow thank you Vulpix!" Matt said. Vulpix got up and sat in his lap.

"You know I bet that she is really happy that you saved her." Said the nurse still looking for some pain killers. Vulpix nodded her head and let a sound of joy in agreement. Just then there was a knock at the door and it opened. Jessica and the professor walked in and greeted Matt.

"Good morning sweetie!" Jessica said as she walked in.

"Hey Mom!" replied Matt.

"So Matt have have decided who you would like as your starter?" The Professor asked with an eager look.

"Ya I have. I would like Vulpix to be my starter but only if she wants to." Matt said as he looked at Vulpix and asked, "Vulpix would you like to come with me on my journ-," be for he could finish Vulpix jumped up with happiness into his arms.

"Matt you have now made your choice and I'm happy for you. So once you get out of the hospital you can start your journey with your new Vulpix and if you choose you can give her a nickname." The Professor said looking at Matt and Vulpix.

" I think I will. So Vulpix how do like the name Kyuubi?" Matt asked Vulpix and she let out a sound of agreement of her new name. "Well Kyuubi, I look forward to our journey."


End file.
